For the Sake of Magic
by Read Forever
Summary: Potions. That was where it all started. Where the world changed. Sorry, this is my first fan fic. It might be horrible, but I hope it isn't! Read and Review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it.

They were in Potions, the most dreaded class at Hogwarts. The room, already dark and stuffy, was made more so by all the potions brewing. Today, they were making a Family Tree Potion, which was fairly simple, and so expressed by its name, would show the brewer his or her family tree, when blood was added to it.

Hermione finished the last step, adding her blood, when Snape called out, "Time is up! Miss Granger, since you seemed to have somehow brewed this potion passably, test it." Everyone gathered around her table, when she dropped some of the potion onto a piece of parchment.

What the parchment showed was a symbol, not names, like it was supposed to, but a symbol. That symbol, was a staff with a dragon wrapped around it and a phoenix flying above. It made all the purebloods in the room gasp and throw themselves down on the ground in front of her.

Hermione stood there, bewildered, before finally asking the question. "Why are you bowing? What does this symbol mean?" No one answered her.

Snape finally regained his composure and dismissed the class. Hermione bolted from the room to the library to do some frantic research.

_Most Potente Potions: _If done correctly, the Family Tree potion should show the brewer's family tree, but in the case of the royal family, one symbol should be shown. This symbol should be a staff with a dragon wrapped around it and a phoenix flying above. This insignia shows that the brewer is of direct descent from Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts. The royal family seemingly disappeared after an attack on the palace. The Queen and King were killed 17 years ago, but their daughter disappeared. No one has seen her since the attack.

Hermione shut the book in disbelief. She sat there, trying to process what had just happened, in the past 30 minutes. Before, she was a lowly mudblood, and now she was Queen of the Wizarding World. She slowly left the library, contemplating how her life was going to change, when she ran into Harry and Ron. Both seemed slightly mad, Ron more so than Harry, so she took their hands and ran up to the common room.

Once they were sitting, Ron immediately launched into questions. "Why didn't you tell us you were royalty?! We've been your friends for 7 years! You would think that a girl would tell us if she was the long lost Queen of the Wizarding World! And to think that I would've let you go to the Ball with me!"

"Wait, Ronald, did you say _let_ me go to the ball with you? You arrogant prick! I would never had gone with you anyway! After what you did to me at the Yule Ball! I don't know why I do anything for you! All you do is make snide comments behind my back, and you don't do anything for me at all!" Hermione exploded, her anger of 7 years that had been bubbling inside her lashed out at Ron.

Ron still didn't get the point she was trying to make and stuck his foot further into his mouth by saying, "Well yeah, who else would've taken you? I mean come on, you're a bookworm, who does nothing but study!" He turned to Harry, expecting support, but Harry had an angry look on his face.

He stood up calmly and said, loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear, "I would take her." Hermione turned to him with a shocked expression on her face. At this point, Ron stormed out, muttering something about, "need to keep those two apart, why didn't the loyalty potion work? Dumbledore said it would…" but neither Harry nor Hermione heard him.

They were staring at one another, trying to figure out why they hadn't come to this point before. Harry stooped down and gently put his lips to Hermione's, whose arms slid up around his neck. They were totally oblivious to the golden glow surrounding them, lifting them 5 feet off the ground, and sending a shock wave through the school.

Those who understood what it meant immediately dropped everything and walked up to Gryffindor Tower, calmly awaiting the portal to open. When the glow disappeared, the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office wouldn't move, locking him inside.

Harry and Hermione touched back down, and immediately collapsed, their hands still entwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N: I hope you all are liking it so far, I was really suprised to see how many people are following this story! So, Thank you for that! And on with the show!

Harry woke in a room of white. Frantic, he looked for Hermione in this room and finally noticed a patch of brown in the corner of his field of view. He quickly leapt out of bed and ran over to her, clasped her hand and waited. It almost seemed as if time had stopped for him, the clocks had ceased ticking, the sun had halted in motion. All he saw were her beautiful brown eyes open and sparkling at him.

"Harry? How long have you been standing there?" she asked, quickly glancing at the clock at her bedside.

He shrugged in his typical fashion. "I don't know, I was more caught up in the beauty of your eyes." Hermione blushed, then looked around, still holding his hand.

"Where are we? I would say that we're in the Hospital Wing, but since Mrs. Pomfrey hasn't come rushing out and checking on us, that kind of cancels that theory." Hermione said, a puzzled look on her face. As soon as she said that, someone stepped through the door, casting a long shadow.

"You are not in the Hospital Wing, Mrs. Potter. You are in someplace much more special; Camelot." The figure said, stepping out from behind the door. Hermione gasped, swallowed hard then proceded to curtsey deeply. Over their bond, Harry got the feeling that he should be doing the same so he bowed at the waist like he'd been raised to do this for his entire life.

The man chuckled. "Rise, Hermione and Harry Potter. That was very well done, though it was not needed. Since you, Hermione, are my descendant and you, Harry, are her soul bonded, I consider you equals." Hermione resisted the urge to curtsey again at this proclamation.

Harry took one step closer to Hermione and whispered, "Mione, who is this guy?"

Laughing outright now, the "guy" said one sentence that almost caused Hermione to faint. "I am Merlin, father of magic."

Hermione was thinking back to the earlier parts of the conversation, when Merlin had called her "Mrs. Potter". "Wait, Merlin? Why did you call me Mrs. Potter? Harry and I aren't married." At least not yet, she thought ruefully. Merlin chuckled again, "Even if you haven't had a official ceremony yet, your magic recognized the other as its soul mate, therefore binding you together. In the eyes of the Ministry, you are married, and both of you are emancipated. That means you, Harry, no longer have to stay at the Dursleys, while you, Hermione, no longer have to stay with your adopted parents. Because of Hermione's ancestors, she is ruler of the Wizarding World, as you probably already know, and she is now offically Headmistress of Hogwarts. Right now, Dumbledore is trying to get out of his office which the castle locked when you two finalised your bond."

"Wow." Harry said, gaping at Merlin like a fish out of water.

Hermione smacked him and said, "Very eloquent, Harry. Nicely done. Way to impress the father of magic." Merlin had a look on his face saying that he had seen that coming, but didn't say anything else.

"Hermione, be strong. Harry, take care of her." and with those parting words, he stepped back through the door and was gone. Hermione could feel the real world tugging at her consciousness and stepped closer to Harry, taking his hand. "We have to go back, Harry. Can't you feel it?"

****Harry had long since recovered from the swat Hermione had delivered and said, rubbing his forehead, "Yeah. I can feel it. Let's go." And then, they were gone.


End file.
